Young Love
by mixkstyle
Summary: Tony and Pepper discuss Steve and Thor's romance. They learn something new, and so does Steve. Steve/Thor slash. Part of the Epiphany 'verse


"Look at them, Pepper," Tony said before taking a sip of his drink, gazing out the glass window of his main office. "Isn't this just sweet? Young love in its purest form.

"Stop with the sarcasm, Tony," she admonished him, taking his arm in hers as she joined his side, looking fondly at the two heroes in front of her. Steve Rogers and Thor spent most of their free time at the top of the Stark Tower, huddling close and looking down at New York city. And that was exactly what they were doing at the moment, Thor pointing at something in the distance, saying something that made Steve lighten up. She loved watching them, even if Tony deemed this activity as voyeurism. She didn't care though, she wasn't ashamed to admit she loved the couple. And as a woman, she would be lying if she said she didn't find the Captain and Thor extremely…attractive. Even more so when she pictured them together—and that she had, more times than she'd care to admit to Tony. She turned to look at Tony, flashing him a soft smile and simply added, "They're adorable."

"Me? Sarcasm? Never!" his grin was mischievous, as he was wont to, and she rolled her eyes at him.

"You've already planned out their whole wedding, haven't you, Pepper?" Tony cocked an eyebrow at her as they sat down, lips curved up in a surprisingly sincere smile. No matter how insufferable Tony could act at times, it was at times like these that he showed just how much he truly cared about his teammates.

"And you haven't?" she returned, raising her own eyebrow questioningly at him.

"I may have made a few improvements in your plans," Tony murmured, setting down his whiskey glass on the coffee table.

"That's what I thought," she hummed, leaning close to him. It had been a quiet night, she was bored, and Steve was explaining baseball to Thor in the entertainment room while watching a game. She wasn't afraid to admit that she was a sap—because she was—and had been touched by this simple and lovely moment between the two. They had been together for over five months now, and Thor hadn't gone back to Asgard once since then. If this wasn't true love, Pepper didn't know what was. Well, except perhaps her love for Tony, but she stood by her standards. Steve and Thor were in love, anyone could see it. The wedding idea popped in her head at that moment, and she started picturing the ceremony, the reception, the honeymoon. Literally everything. She may have shed a few tears imagining Steve and Thor's wedding, but she didn't regret it. Everything was already thought of in advance, if ever it were to happen, so she saw it as a gain of time.

Barks of laughter brought her out of her reverie, her gaze falling upon the two men that preoccupied her mind. Thor's arm was wrapped possessively around Steve's waist as the two entered the room again.

"Ah come and join us you two lovebirds, have a drink," Tony motioned them over, picking up the bottle of wine Pepper had opened earlier and let breathe, pouring some for the two men. She put her hand over her own glass as Tony was about to fill it, shaking her head slightly. She'd had enough already, and still had work to do later.

"Thank you," Steve looked at Tony as he raised his glass, clinking it against Thor's before taking a sip. Pepper watched as Thor buried his nose in Steve's neck, chuckling uncontrollably at whatever it was the two had talked about previously. Steve looked as shy as ever, his hand running through Thor's golden strands of hair, and Pepper threw him a smile.

"So, you guys set a date for the wedding yet?" Tony's tone was as casual as usual, and the question made Steve spill wine all over the carpet. Pepper looked at Tony with a frown, shaking her head in her usual disapproving way at the latter. Tony only shrugged in response, .

"We already are wedded," Thor said matter-of-factly, putting down his empty glass on the coffee table to rub Steve's back. "Are you all right, love?"

"What did you just say?" Steve sounded anxious as he looked at his lover, while Tony gave her a perplexed and amused look. She heaved a sigh, and poured herself half a glass anyway, deciding she'd need it after all. Thor's last statement did make her heart flutter though. Had they eloped somehow and nobody even knew it? No, surely Steve would have known, she reasoned.

"You are my husband, Steven, in the eyes of Asgardian law," Thor frowned and took hold of Steve's hand, intertwining their fingers together. "I told you I chose you as my mate, my equal, when I gave you that ring."

Pepper put her hands over her gaping mouth as the words sank in, her eyes fixed on those two matching bands they were wearing. She'd never given much thought to it, she'd never thought they held that much meaning. As had Steve, it seemed. She studied Steve's face, shock written all over his features, his gaze focused on their linked hands. She was holding her breath as she waited for Steve to say something, and as she glanced sideways, she noticed Tony was too.

"Oh my God," Steve breathed out, glancing up at Thor, their hands never parting. She could see that the Captain was still processing this new and unexpected piece of information. Hell, she was still processing it herself, and she prided herself with her fast-paced mind. "We're married?"

"Yes," Thor smiled softly, and before she knew it, Steve had thrown his arms around Thor, taking the Norse God aback for a second.

"Well, seems like Thor already took care of it, doesn't it?" Tony sounded amused as he looked at her.

"That he did," she smiled, her heart swelling with joy as she turned to look back at the happy couple before her. Their love was young, yes, but it seemed it was eternal as well. "It doesn't mean we can't do a Midgardian wedding as well though, does it?"

Tony grinned at her, "Nope."


End file.
